During the drilling phase of well exploration, it is common to hit pockets of gas and water. When using an air drilling process in a shale formation, shale cuttings, dust, gas and fluid/water create a volatile mixture of hard-to-handle debris; especially when encountering previously fractured formations. Drilling operations and debris disposal account for the majority of the volatility and fire risk during the drilling process. Without limitations, these operations include fluid recovery, gas irrigations and debris disposal.
As the number of wells drilled in a given area increase, the possibility of encountering a fractured formation within an active drilling operation, increases. This possibility presents the drilling operator with a problem of removing shale cuttings, along with dust, fluid/water and gas. There is no effective way to separate the shale cuttings, mute the dust, by-pass the fluid/water encountered, and control/burn the waste gas in the air portion of the drilling program.
Air drilling is one method of drilling into shale formations, but it creates large volumes of dust. Unfortunately, the dust cannot be discharged into the environment due to the many governmental regulations related to dust control for shale-gas drilling operations. Thus, such drilling efforts must overcome this problem or face substantial penalties and fines.
As gas is often encountered during the air drilling operation from a previously fractured formation, a combustible gas cloud may be created and linger near the ground. A similar gas cloud may exist and linger within and/or around the debris disposal pits. These combustible gas clouds create a fire hazard at the drilling site, and downwind therefrom. Accordingly, many additional governmental regulations for shale-gas drilling relate to the handling and processing of debris from such wells in order to avoid a volatile, combustible gas cloud.
The foregoing issues show there is a need for an apparatus to separate the shale-gas-water mixture into non-volatile components, and provide environmentally safe collection and disposal of the shale debris, fluid and formation gas burned a safe distance from wellbore.